


【擎蜂】Before Sunrise

by YourMajestyFox



Series: 【擎蜂】RID异地恋 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Thighs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 背景RID异地恋。久别重逢，婚后纯拆。预警：一点点dirty talk，腿交





	【擎蜂】Before Sunrise

大黄蜂气喘吁吁地撞进领袖一号的舱门，擎天柱紧跟在后面，没等舱门完全关闭便三两步走上前，将大黄蜂压在舱室侧方巨大的舷窗上，俯身亲吻他。黄色小机子紧紧抠着红蓝色大型机的背部装甲，闭上光镜仰起头雕，沉溺在恋人——不，火种伴侣——令他既安心又躁动的磁场之中。

 

他们刚刚在金色夕阳的照耀下完成火种融合的神圣仪式，自今以往，彼此灵魂即为一体，死亡也无法将他们分离。当两人的记忆数据通过火种链接源源不断地传输至对方处理器中时，擎天柱紧拥着大黄蜂，一遍又一遍啄吻他溢出光镜边缘的清洁液。还好，还好，相爱的人终于旅途终点相遇。一切都刚刚好，一切都还来得及。

 

而这之后事情的发展，就顺理成章地成为了现在的样子。

 

擎天柱舔舐着大黄蜂一侧的音频接收器，手臂伸向对方背后那两对颤抖的门翼，近乎粗暴地在连接处上下其手释放电流。黄色小机子直接被逼出高亢的几声呻吟，而他似乎并不像之前那样害羞了——毕竟如今，面前这位让他发出呻吟的“罪魁祸首”能够感受到他的每一丝情绪。所以，是的，擎天柱一定知道他的急切与期待——而他当然也体会到了同样的心情。

 

于是，两人几乎是同时弹开了自己的对接挡板。擎天柱伸出粗大手指，轻轻推开欲拒还迎的银色保护叶片，送进大黄蜂已然湿成一片的对接通道中。小机子略微分开双腿，重重喘息着，荧粉色润滑液啪嗒啪嗒地顺着他的手指滴落在飞船地面上。然而毕竟已经太久没有对接过（只有偶尔通话时的自我慰藉），他的小蜜蜂实在是太紧了，仅仅是两根手指似乎就已经占满了狭窄甬道的空间，湿滑的原生质内壁紧裹着他，像是吸吮又像是推拒。擎天柱不禁皱起眉毛一阵担忧，怕他会承受不住。

 

“我没事，快点，Optimus……”可是当事人却翕动着4片小翅膀，攀上擎天柱的机体，急迫地握住那根几乎让他一阵颤栗的滚烫输出管，上下摩挲着。他等不及了，半年多以来所有酸涩苦楚的思念与牵挂，在此时此刻全部化为赤裸的欲望——他想要被占有，被进入，想要现在、马上就用自己的机体，实实在在、完完全全地感受他的火种伴侣。

 

擎天柱低头看着大黄蜂因情欲而发红的面甲，幽蓝光镜中同样是满溢的欲火。他轻轻抽出手指，双臂托起对方并没有装甲保护的大腿，突然发力将他整个机体抬了起来。小机子惊呼一声，后背抵在舷窗上，顺势将双腿挂在擎天柱两侧腰间，手臂环抱上他的脖子。红蓝色的大型机沉下腰，尺寸惊人的管子抵住那个小小的隐秘入口，“Bee……如果受不了，一定说出来。”

 

大黄蜂点点头，紧接着感到硕大的冠状管头顶入对接甬道，缓慢而坚定地继续推进，一寸寸碾开自己湿滑又紧致的内里。每当擎天柱的管子激活一处传感节点密布的敏感区域，他就无法抑制地颤抖起来，头雕抵着红蓝卡车的胸甲，被撑开的快感与细微痛楚令他止不住地低声喘息。像是过去了一个世纪那么漫长，大黄蜂的散热扇快速运转着，机体表面已经遍布一层细密的冷凝液，体内的硬物此时终于暂且停下来，音频接收器旁传来擎天柱似乎强压着欲望的暗哑嗓音，“还好吗？”

 

小机子深深喘了口气，略微抬起头雕，代替语言用以回答自己伴侣的是一个火热的深吻。他用一只手抚上擎天柱尖尖的左侧天线，顺便释放了一点点低频电流，柔软的两片金属唇直接覆上了擎天柱的，依着彼此常在通话中描述的样子，灵活的小舌头滑进擎天柱的口腔，与对方纠缠在一起，难分难离。与此同时，火种链接另一端的大型机悄悄扬起嘴角，已然明白自己无需再多忍耐——于是猛地向前挺身，一捅到底。

 

大黄蜂被一瞬间冲入中央处理器的快感讯号激得大喊一声，可接下来的声音却又全部卡在了喉咙里，一张口便成了断断续续的喘息——擎天柱的光镜明显暗了几度，开始在他的甬道内快速且凶狠地顶弄起来。大黄蜂整个机体悬空挂在擎天柱身上，背部装甲与两对门翼被紧紧压在飞船舷窗之上，随着身上大型机的动作发出砰砰的撞击声响。尽管他知道领袖一号仍处在隐形形态，而且他们身处的是个无人小岛，这种半开放的空间感仍然令他既羞耻又兴奋。

 

并且这个姿势在重力的影响下，已经全部埋入体内的管子似乎仍然能继续深入，连绵不断的快感几乎要逼疯大黄蜂的神经线路。不，太深了，受不了……他浑浑噩噩地这样想着，却说不出一句话，只能发出含糊不清的呻吟与电子杂音。逻辑模块已经处于罢工的边缘，而这场对接明明才刚开始不久而已。突然，擎天柱又一记大力撞击，同时轻轻将小机子细窄的腰部拉向自己的底盘——大黄蜂过载了，在擎天柱的输出管骤然顶上他的油箱垫片时过载了。一连串电子脉冲从小腹深处窜上机械脊柱，接着瞬间蔓延至四肢与整个机体，令他颤栗着高昂起头雕，像一只濒死的碳基鱼类一般张着嘴大口大口地置换空气。

 

擎天柱也忍不住闷哼一声，皱紧眉头努力平复下身燥动的快感信号。大黄蜂刚刚经历过载的甬道死死咬着他的管子，紧致得几乎要让他失去理智，甚至仍在收缩痉挛着涌出大量润滑剂，仿佛在邀请他继续下去。而与体内热情的小洞完全相反的状况是，黄黑色小机子紧闭光镜，完全脱力地靠在透明舷窗上，胸甲剧烈起伏，两条腿也根本无法使上一点儿力气，堪堪挂在擎天柱的臂弯里颤抖着。擎天柱低头看向他，忽然一阵惊讶——他本以为会在大黄蜂裸露的腹部原生质上看到一小摊亮晶晶的次级能量液，然而却什么都没有，只有仍然挺立的输出管和零星的透明交换液。他的小蜜蜂竟然在如此短暂的时间内，仅凭对接通道内部的传感线路就过载了。

 

而大黄蜂显然也意识到了这个事实，偏过头雕不愿面对自己笑意盈盈的伴侣。毕竟对于许久没有对接过的他来说，这突如其来的猛烈干性过载实在是有些太过了。他沉浸在丢脸与羞耻的情绪中，体内的滚烫管子忽然动了动，缓慢退了出去，却又引出他条件反射般地一阵呻吟——于是他就更觉得丢脸了。然而下一秒，擎天柱将他打横抱起，轻轻放到不远处驾驶席前的宽大控制台上，倾身吻上他一侧的音频接收器。大黄蜂下意识地抖了一下，听到擎天柱的低沉嗓音带着笑意说，“Bee，你的音频接收器还是这样敏感。”他的面甲简直快要烧起来——炉渣的，他最受不了擎天柱在情事中这样对他这样说话了。

 

擎天柱继续亲吻他，微凉湿润的金属双唇一路向下，吻过他的脖颈与胸甲，停留在没有装甲保护的腰腹部。他伸出两只大手，轻易便将小机子的纤细腰部整个箍在掌间，指尖带着电流上下抚摸，“除了音频接收器，你裸露着原生质的腰间也敏感极了。当然，还有同样裸露的这里——”擎天柱说着抬起大黄蜂的一条腿，轻轻吻上他光滑的大腿内侧。

“呜……别说了，Optimus……”大黄蜂用手臂挡住自己的面甲，随着擎天柱的动作止不住地颤抖。像是回应这些挑逗性的话语似的，他的对接通道再次分泌出许多润滑液，缓缓淌到控制台上。

擎天柱又抬起大黄蜂的另一条腿，将他的两腿并拢固定在机体前。而机灵的小机子马上就知道了他的伴侣想要做什么，于是尽管仍然羞得不敢看他，却主动伸出双手揽住了自己的膝窝。

 

擎天柱扶着大黄蜂的胯部装甲，将粗长输出管挤进他的双腿间。柔软温热的原生质挤压着布满传感节点的螺旋纹管身，舒适得让他不知不觉加快了前后抽送的节奏。大黄蜂一直嗯嗯啊啊地轻吟着，正如擎天柱所说，他大腿内侧的原生质本就敏感得出奇，又这样被自己伴侣火热硬挺的输出管不停摩擦，没过一会儿他的整个机身都软了下来，两条腿颤颤巍巍地在空气中发着抖，快要无法维持并拢的姿势。更令他的逻辑线路几近崩溃的是，那根挤在自己大腿根部快速挺动的管子偶然会掠过他的对接口，反复蹭过他的外部传感节点，撩拨着他本就高涨的情欲。荧粉色的润滑液也一直不受控制地向外涌着，为再次被填满而做着充分的准备。

 

终于，大黄蜂再也忍不住了，自暴自弃似的突然伸出一只手揽住擎天柱的小臂，另一只手捂着面甲小声咕哝，“Optimus，进来，求你……”

擎天柱一愣，吃吃笑了声，低声问，“这是命令吗？中尉长官。”

普神啊，这太狡猾了。大黄蜂听到“中尉长官”这几个字后，理智仿佛下了线，大声回答道，“是的，进来，进入我，这是命令……”

“好的，长官。”

 

擎天柱应声再次进入大黄蜂炙热的对接通道，散热系统嗡嗡运转，将他压在控制台上毫无保留地抽插起来。小机子一声声吟叫着，已经顾不上什么羞耻，机体深处的管子一下又一下准确无误地顶撞在油箱垫片上，凶猛的快感信号不断冲进处理器中，令他一阵阵恍惚。又是几下快速的撞击，大黄蜂突然尖叫出声，清洁液毫无预兆地从光镜边缘滚了出来，“不……啊啊啊！！”擎天柱粗长的管子直接顶开了他甬道尽头的小巧金属垫片，膨大的冠状管头挤进更加紧致并且布满精密传感节点的次级油箱，仍在继续向更深的地方挺进。

 

太深了，大黄蜂觉得自己要被弄坏了。事实上他已经没有空余的处理空间进行思考，仅凭直觉与机体本能回应着外界给予他的刺激。他觉得自己的腹部零件一定被顶得移了位，于是伸出手掌向下摸索，竟然真的隔着薄薄一层原生质感受到了一个硬挺的物什正在他的机体内部顶弄。他着了魔似的抚摸感受着自己平坦小腹上的凸起物，而另一只宽大手掌覆上他的手，轻轻向下按压了一下。一瞬间绝顶般的快感窜上大黄蜂的中央处理器，那只大手又向下移到他早就被交换液淋湿的输出管上，包裹住整个管身，缓缓上下套弄。

 

“Bee……我快要……”音频接收器旁传来重重的低喘，几秒后随着数次几乎将大黄蜂贯穿的冲撞，他的次级油箱被滚烫的液体灌满了。而他自己的视线前早就一片惨白，在终于尖叫哭喊着射出大股次级能量液后，荧蓝色的光镜闪烁了几下，竟然直接下线了。

 

大黄蜂睁开光镜，他正躺在擎天柱的怀里，他的火种伴侣正在微笑地看着他。意识到刚刚发生了什么的小机子忽然又害羞起来，面甲通红地恨不得钻到领袖一号的地板下面去。不过是半年多没有对接而已，他竟然直接被拆到下线了……而火种链接另一端传来的情绪中除了满足与幸福，还有一丝担忧。

“我没事，真的。”大黄蜂笑了笑，接着环顾四周，这才发现他们原来是在油浴室的浴缸里，彼此身上乱七八糟的液体显然已经被清理干净了。

“嗯，那早些休息吧，明天也许还要出任务。”擎天柱的唇角仍挂着笑，揽过小机子，在他额头轻啄了一口。

可是中尉却忽然搂住前领袖的脖子，与他交换了一个十分热辣的舌吻。他的火种与机体再次一阵躁动，而他感受到了他的伴侣也是如此。擎天柱本想阻止小机子伸向自己前挡板的手，劝他去早些充电，但最终还是放弃了，笑着任由他的小蜜蜂继续对他的机体上下其手。

 

噢，夜晚还长，日出之前，他们还有许多时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢 @Scissors & Parchment 剪子太太提供的吻腿梗！！  
> 我好了我终于拆到中尉Bee了


End file.
